


Scene Three

by Zara_Rose



Series: Random Scenes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Rose/pseuds/Zara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Three

**SCENE THREE**

He picked up the cream-colored, standard-issue hotel phone and dialed the familiar number.

Across town, she answered her cordless telephone on the first ring. “Hello?”

“Hi, Hon,” his rich, baritone voice greeted her.

“Hey, what’re you doing? I thought you were supposed to be at work right now,” she responded, concern evident in her voice. “Is everything all right?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. I just got out a little early, that’s all,” he replied.

“If you’re sure,” she said doubtfully.

“I am.”

“Good. I miss you, Baby.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Really. I can’t wait for school to start again. Then, we’ll at least be in the same state.”

“Yeah, the same state,” he muttered.

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yeah, Hon. I just miss you, too,” he said, palming the small, black box in his pocket. “Listen, Hon, I have a wild idea. We’ll take everyone by surprise if we do it.”

“I’m listening,” she answered coyly.

“We should get married,” he said casually.

“Really?” she replied, a note of wonder in her tone.

“Really,” he affirmed.

“Then, I accept.”

“Good. I have to go now. I’ll talk to you soon, Hon.”

“Bye, Baby,” she said before hanging up the phone. She put it back on the charger as she let out a squeal of joy.

In his hotel room, he carefully placed the telephone receiver back in its cradle. He’d finally done it. He’d finally asked her – well, suggested – they get married. And he was ecstatic to hear that she would. Though it was early, he decided to turn out the lights and attempt to get a little sleep.

*          *          *

The following morning, she headed off to work, excited to tell someone what had happened the previous night. The day passed easily; she arranged travel plans for her various clients, took a brief lunch at a local café, and returned to her office. She was in the back room filing some paperwork when a coworker informed her that a very important client was waiting at her desk. She hurriedly handed the files to her coworker before rushing out the door.

She skidded to a stop when she realized who was waiting for her. He had come to her office, thirteen hours and two states away, to see her.

“Hi, Hon.” His voice was soft, as though he was almost afraid of her reaction.

“What’re you doing here? Not that I’m not delighted to see you, but this is very unexpected,” she said, confusion evident in her tone of voice.

“I have a question for you.”

“Oh?”

“You see through me. You don’t put up with my garbage, you stand up to me, and you’re the most stubborn woman I’ve ever met.”

“That doesn’t sound like a question,” she replied, arching an eyebrow at him. She had a pretty good idea as to what he wanted to ask, but she’d make him squirm a little before agreeing.

“What I’m trying to say, though, is that you’re the only one who’s ever done it.” He got down on one knee before her, pulling the black box from his pocket. “Will you marry me?”

She pretended to think about it for a moment before giving her answer. Seeing the quiet apprehension in his eyes, she relented and said simply, “Yes.”

“Really?” he asked from his position on the floor.

“Really,” she affirmed, pulling him up to stand before her. He took her hand in his, grazing her knuckles as he did so, and slid the delicate stone set in white gold over her finger.

“I love you,” he whispered as she stretched up to kiss him.

“And I you, always. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

Not needing further instruction, he obeyed.


End file.
